Band
by little-miss-ridiculous
Summary: Kim and Grace are bffs and want to form a band. Jack, Milton and Jerry join and they learn new things about each other. Especially secrets. Will they become famous? Pls R and R :) [Kim&Jerry] [Grace&Jack]
1. Chapter 1

Kim's pov

" Unfortunately it will be raining all day today in Seaford but don't worry the sun will be out tomorrow. Back to you Jen."

"The sun will come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow-" I was so rudely interrupted.

" Miss Crawford I suggest you clear your schedule you'll be having after school detention for that out burst."

"Ok" I shrug and get out my phone and pretend to clear my schedule. We are waiting for some educational news cast to come on and its sooo boring.

" Grace! In the school rules it states that if you wear those kinds of tank tops you must wear a top underneith not just your bra." Mrs Smith scowled at my best friend.

" Two things, first. You seriously memorized that? Lame. And second. Oh no knowone can know that I, a teenage girl, is wearing a bra." Grace exclaims sarcastically.

"Ooh someone call Victoria 'cause her secrets out." I yell. Grace turns around and highfives me. Ahh I'm so proud I've made such a big impact on her. You see in ninth grade I moved to Seaford from London, England. As you might know we brits have a knack for sarcasm and smart ass comebacks. And no, we don't all drink tea and eat scones and crumpets, that's just stupid. In London if you walked around all posh you might as well have a sign on your head saying ' please throw eggs at me and throw me in a biffa bin' also we don't all talk posh. Just thought I'd clear make that clear.

"Dentention for you as well miss D'Oherty." I honestly feel sorry for our teachers I mean look at us.

Great the broad cast is on.

"I've been waiting all night long to see these- " Grace and I interrupted the guy and started singing 'Waiting all night'

Both:

I've been waiting all night for you to tell me

Grace: Tell me that you need me

Me: Tell me that you want me

Grace: I've been waiting all night for you to tell me

Me: Tell me that you need me

Both: Tell me that you want me

Tell me that you need me-e

Tell me that you want me-e

Tell me that you need me

Tell-

"Enough! Go the principles office. Now!" She screeched ear piercingly. We got up and grabbed our bags when we heard Jack and Jerry, the morons, struggling not to laugh. We walked down towards the office wondering what was in store for us.


	2. we've got a band

" You know we are good singers and I play base you play guitar and piano. We could start a band." Grace thought.

" Yeah 'cause we definitely won't take advantage of fame and become druggies and go crazy and get raped in alleys and die young. That is if we get discovered as a band." I said sarcastically, Grace rolled her eyes at my negativity.

"You know I heard Jerry can play drums, Jack can play guitar and Milton can play keyboard." Grace pushed.

"Fine we can ask Jack and Jerry in detention and Milton after detention because he'll have some club finishing. Then if they say yes we can practice at yours." I planned.

"Yeah about that... my parents are out of town for a month and I forgot to ask if I could stay at yours 'cause my 'rents don't trust me at home. They left like 2 hours ago, I was supposed to ask like three weeks ago and my stuffs in my car." Grace looked at me in the eyes with this weird adaption of puppy dog eyes, which makes them even harder to say no. Shit she's good!

"Fine I guess." We then walk into the girls bathroom and hide till last bell which is in ten minutes. No way are we going to the principles office.

**Rinnnnnng**

We got up and left the bathroom and head to Mrs Smith's classroom for detention.

We walked into the classroom to see Jack and Jerry sitting at the back. We sat down and Mrs Smith began the usual don't do anything speach then left. I turned around to look at the boys.

"So we heard you have some musical talents. We want to make a band and we want you in it." They looked at each other and then at us.

"Ok. After detention we can go home and get our instruments then practise." Jack said.

"We'll practice at mine. Also we're going to ask Milton, he plays keyboard." I told them.

"Soooo?" It got a bit awkward, knowone knew what to say. Jack was the first to speak.

"So kim? What's england like? Is it really posh there?" He asked, I scoffed.

"No. I mean some people have money, but a lot don't. I lived on a really rough estate. Drugs, knife fights, murder, rape. I was really anti social and school didn't help. We had a uniform, but we used to tie are ties around our wrists and whip people with them. The girls pulled up their skirts. On the way to school we'd smoke in the alleys so knowone would see us. Fought with teacher and students, it was mental. So no it wasn't posh." Everyone was a bit quite, Mrs Smith came in twenty minutes later.

"Alright detentions over. Off you go." She shooed us out the classroom, muttering about us wasting her time. We walked towards the science block where Milton had an after school club.

"Milton!" I yelled to him.

"Oh hey Kim." He said nervously. Now Milton and I talked but because I'm considered a 'bad girl' he feels intimidated by me and having Grace, Jerry and Jack there didn't help.

"Milton, we're starting a band and we were wondering if you'd like to be in it seeing as you play keyboard." I told him smiling. He visibly relaxed after hearing this and nodded.

"Sure." He said.

Great, we've got a band. Now we just have to rehearse and get noticed.


	3. oh boy

"Ok so go get your instruments. My house is 37 Kingston Drive." I told them." Oh and Milton I've got a keyboard at home so you can ride with us."

" Wait I thought you didn't have much money, Kingston Drive is rich." Jerry asked.

"I don't." I mutter and drag Milton and Grace to my car. I pull them into my house and up the stairs to my room. My room is mainly black and white but my pillows are teal and so are a few other things. I look at at Grace, her arms are folded and her eyebrows."Fine. I don't have money, I'm adopted. Don't tell anyone." I sighed. They looked at me and nodded.

**Ding dong!**

I walked down stairs to let Jack and Jerry in.

"Woah chica your place is massive!" Jerry screamed, luckily my adoptive parents aren't home. My house has eight bedrooms, five of which have their own bathroom, three regular bathrooms, a large dining room, three lounges, one my dad's,one my mum's and mine which I named 'the cave of awesomeness'. The reason being it has a massive flat screen TV, popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, drinks machine, cinema chairs, foosball table (don't know how to spell it) the house also has a pool in the basement, a pool in the garden and a hot tub that starts indoors then goes outdoors. There's also a few rooms for business. So yeah. Massive.

I lead them up into my room. I sat down on my queen size bed next to Grace, Jack sat on my bean bag, Milton on my teal desk chair and Jerry sat next to me on my bed. His arm snaked round my waist.

"Jerry?" I asked with curiosity.

"You so love this chica." Jerry says.

"Yeah I so love this." I replied then push him off the side of the bed. He shot off the carpeted floor and sat back down next to me, this time leaning back into the jet black head board, keeping his hands to himself. I chuckled at his attempt to stay cool.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Well the others can go home and you and I make out?" Jerry suggested.

"Do you want to get stabbed?" I ask a sweetly as possible.

"No."

"Then I suggest you shut up." I threatened. Jerry silently shuffled closer to the end of the bed while I smirked at his actions."anyway now what?" I look at Grace.

"We could find out more about each other. We could take turns asking questions then we can all answer." Grace suggested, we nod and begin. Milton first.

"Has anyone got siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a 23 brother called Lucas." Jack spoke. (They're all 18)

"I've got two 13 year old twin brothers called Owen and Isaac." Said Grace.

"Three older sisters called Maria,20, Abrienda,25 and Cesara,28, and then the 8 year old triplets. Two girls called Delphia and ivette and a boy called Matias."

"Well I'm an only child." Said Milton. They all looked at me.

"Well I have a 16 year old brother called Hunter."

"Cool when will we meet him?" Grace smiled.

"You won't. He lives in an orphanage in Scotland, well he moved into a flat ' cause he's 16 but he's still in Scotland." I breathed. I saw him in the summer, but it still feels like I haven't seen him in years.

"Orphanage?" Jack said confused.

"Yeah I'm adopted." I sighed and looked down.

"Why aren't you with him?" Milton asked me.

"Needed a change." I mumbled." Can we get on with the game?" They all murmured yes. Grace next.

"Seeing as we're in a band what other instruments does everyone play?"

"Well I sing, play guitar and as you can see piano." I said gesturing to the sleek black piano in the far end of my room.

"I play acoustic and electric guitar." Jack said next.

" I play the French horn and the keyboard" said Milton.

"Singing and base guitar." Grace said.

" I sing a little and play the drums." Jerry finished. Wow, didnt know he sang. My turn.

"Top three Disney movies. Mine's The lion king, The Princess and the frog and Aladdin."

"Mine is the little mermaid, tangled and Frozen".said Grace.

"The lion king, Tarzan and errr Aladdin." Said Jerry.

"Tarzan, Frozen and The lion king." Milton said next.

" The lion king, Pinocchio and Tarzan." Jack said. This went on for awhile until Jack asked a certain question.

"Has any one got a criminal record and why?" I slowly raised my hand, I felt Grace staring at me because I never told her.

"Breaking and entering, possession of a weapon at school and under aged drinking." I confessed. Jerry also raised

" same as Kim and also theft." At least I'm not the only one. Jerry asked next." Who has lost their virginity?" I wanted to die. I gulped and raised my hand. I looked up to see that Grace had as well as Jerry. She didn't tell me she'd had sex, well I didn't either but legally I'm not supposed to talk about it.

After that the guys left, leaving Grace and I alone.

"How come you didn't tell me me?" Grace frowned.

"I don't really wanna talk about it ok. Because you didn't tell me you probably don't want to talk about it either. Let's just watch a movie and then go to sleep." Grace always told me everything, for her to not tell me she probably just wants to keep it to herself.

We watched Non Stop then fell as sleep on my bed.

**The morning**

"Kimmy? Kimmy? Kimberly!" As soon as my full name was said my eyes shot open.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as loud as possible hoping to dephan Jerry, Jack and Milton. How were they in my house? Jack, Jerry and even Milton smirked at me. I raised my covers up to my chin suddenly self-conscious about how I looked. During the night Grace and I had changed into our pjs at some point, I wasn't exactly wearing a lot. I was wearing an oversized pj flannel shirt that goes to mid thigh, it has black and white checkers. That's it, that's all I'm wearing apart from my underwear. In front of Grace it's fine, not them.

I turned to the side to see Grace unfazed by my screaming. I gently shook her awake.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grace hissed when she saw them. She too pulled up her side of cover. Like me, she wasn't wearing much. Black booty shorts and a white crop top with the black and yellow batman logo on it.

We stared at them, each one dressed in their usual atire. Milton wearing a purple button up, a blue sweater vest, baige shorts and ugly knitted socks. Jerry in some dark blue skinny jeans, a plane neon yellow v-neck and his black leather jacket. Jack wearing black jeans a white v-neck and his black leather jacket.

"Thought we'd stop by." Jack spoke, still smirking. Grace and I both got out of bed forgetting what we were wearing. Milton's cheeks flushed a deep shade of scarlet and he looks away, however Jerry stared at my tan legs while Jack looked at Grace 's flat stomach. Oh boy.

I walked forward and shoved them out the door.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
